


Not Often Told

by MelancholySeraph



Series: Miracles from Mishaps [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A LOT OF PHOTOS AT LAST CHAPTER, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cute Dean Winchester, Deaf Character, Drunk Texting, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff Fic, Humorous, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Multi, NON-explicit sex description, Non Explicit Sibling Incest (Not Cas), PICS IN FIC, PLAID WEDDING CAKE, Plotwist, Sassy Castiel, Sign Language, Sweet, THERE IS NOW A PIC OF BIG BOB THE MALE STRIPPER IN CHAPTER THREE, Texting, Woodworker!Dean, Wrong Number AU, it's their wedding, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph
Summary: Castiel meets Dean Winchester under the most unexpected circumstances, a wrong number caused by a prank thanks to a mischevious little brother. Two people too scared to share their secrets fall for each other in the cutest way possible.





	1. Chapter One: Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil thing that popped into my head. Your classic wrong number AU, just my take on it I guess. Please feel free to comment, I love hearing from you beautiful readers. :) I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> P.S. Update as of 5/22/18. This story did not go where I expected it to, lol. But I'm in love with it, and I hope it shines through into my writing. I hope y'all love it too! I cannot friggin' wait to see where these two end up!
> 
> Hey, if you've got a Destiel request you can come scream at me in Tumblr. I'm severlyoptimistickitty  
> Feel free, I don't bite. :P
> 
> :)

Castiel looks down at his phone with a bit of irritation. It had been going off randomly for the last hour and distracting him from his work. He should've put it on silent but he didn't like to do that just in case Gabriel needed him. He assumes it is Gabriel texting him now. He should've checked it when it first went off but he had been too busy dealing with customers. He pulls it out of the pocket on his apron and unlocks it in the same motion. Oh, it wasn't Gabriel. His phone is flashing: **3 Unread Messages from Unknown Number.** How odd. He catches Samandriel's eye and gestures for him to cover the counter while Castiel grabs a sandwich from the deli counter and goes to the back to eat. He hasn't eaten since six A.M. and he's hungry. He settles in one of the chairs at the round table they keep in the break room and opens his sandwich. He takes a hasty bite of it before he opens the messages, curious about who would be texting him.  
  


 **Unknown Number: 4:23 PM: Hey man I thought you were meeting me here?  
**  
**Unknown Number: 4:42 PM: Dude... I'm waiting. Are you ok?  
**  
**Unknown Number: 5:09 PM: Ok I'm seriously worrying right now. Text me or something and let me know what's up.**  
  


How strange. He's positive he didn't have plans to meet anyone, so someone must have the wrong number. He considers ignoring it but thinks better of it. The person was obviously worried about the person they thought they were texting. The least he could do would be to let them know they have the wrong person.  
  


 _Castiel: 5:11 P.M: Hello. I'm sorry, but there has been a mistake. I believe you have the wrong number._  
  
**Unknown Number: 5:11 PM: Oh. I'm guessing this isn't Benny then?**  
  
_Castiel: 5:12 PM: It's really not a guess if you've already been told the answer. :) And no, it isn't. I'm sorry. I hope your friend is alright._

 **Unknown Number: 5:13 PM: Lol, right. Me too. I'm sorry I bothered you. My brother thought it was hilarious to mess up all my contacts**   **in my phone so I had to put them back**   **by memory, I'm guessing I'm a couple digits off. Sorry if I've been a bother.**  
  
_Castiel: 5:13 PM: It's quite alright. Mistakes happen. Am I to assume your brother is younger than you?_

 **Unknown Number: 5:14 PM: Uh... Yeah, he is actually. How did you know that? This isn't a weird stalker situation, is it?**  
  
_Castiel: 5:15 PM: I assure you it is not. You texted me first, remember? And I have an older brother who is quite fond of practical jokes. He is usually assumed to be_ _much younger than me despite an age difference of six years separating us. I thought it was a safe assumption that your brother was younger than you considering_ _the prank._

 **Unknown Number**   **: 5:16 PM: That's actually pretty smart, man. Well, I assume you're a man. (Sorry if I'm wrong) Honestly, though, he only did it because I died his** **eyebrows bright red while he was sleeping in retaliation for an exploding glitter letter.**    
  
_Castiel: 5:16 PM: Ah. Am I to assume it's a prank war then?_

 **Unknown Number: 5:16 PM: Lol, yeah. And he's going to get it for this little episode.**  
  
_Castiel: 5:17 PM: I am a man, by the way. I forgot to respond to your assumption. What do you have in mind for a proper return prank?_

 **Unknown Number: 5:17 PM: I am thinking Nair in the shampoo bottle. Oldie but a goodie.**  
  
_Castiel: 5:18 PM: That is a good idea... But, perhaps you should respond in kind? Something to cause confusion and possible embarrassment?_

 **Unknown Number: 5:18 PM: ...You might just be right about that. If I kill all his hair Sammy's gonna be pissed then he'd paint my Baby pink or something then I'd be** **on trial for murder.**    
  
**Unknown Number: 5:18 PM: Just kidding. I wouldn't get caught. ;)**

 _Castiel: 5:19 PM: You realize that makes you sound like a murderer, correct? And now there is physical evidence that you are capable of murdering your brother and are apparently skilled enough to hide his body? Not very wise if you're considering a life of crime. What is "Baby"?_    
  
**Unknown Number: 5:20 PM: Baby is my Impala. She's my world and I probably would seriously hurt Sammy if he even touched Baby. I don't know why I'm telling you** **all this, lol. You're easy to talk to though, which is kind of awesome since wrong numbers are usually so awkward. People are usually either pervy or angry. This is a** **nice change of pace.**

 _Castiel: 5:21 PM: Nobody's ever told me I'm easy to talk to, but thank you(?) I believe that's a compliment. And yes, wrong numbers can be quite embarrassing._   _Luckily that's not a situation I find myself in often._    
  
**Unknown Number: 5:21 PM: Well, I guess nobody's paying much attention then, cuz you're pretty awesome to talk to. And yeah, it was a compliment. And what do**   **you mean "luckily?" Am I that bad to talk to?**

 _Castiel: 5:22 PM: Actually no. This is interesting. Would it be alright if I requested your name? I understand if you would rather not reveal that information and I would_ _hold no grudges. (I promise I won't track you down if you do give it to me.) :)_    
  
**Unknown Number: 5:23 PM: Lol, that's real comforting. Nah, I don't mind. Name's Dean. What's yours, stranger?**    
  
_Castiel: 5:23 PM: My name is Castiel. It's nice to meet you, Dean._

 **Unknown Number: 5:23 PM: Nice to meet you too. I don't mean to be rude, but what kind of name is Castiel? How do you even pronounce that?**  
  
_Castiel: 5:23 PM: CaS-Tee-eL is the correct pronunciation. And it's derived from the name of an Angel. The Angel of Thursday, actually. My father was religious and_ _named my siblings and me after biblical beings._

 **Unknown Number: 5:24 PM: Okay, Castiel. Nice. Derived from Cassiel, right? Do you have a lot of siblings? Are there names all incredibly hard to pronounce just by** **looking at them?**    
  
_Castiel: 5:24 PM: Yes, it's derived from Cassiel. Did you Google that? And yes, I do. I'm going to trust you with the names, but only if you promise to guard them with_    
_your life._

 **Unknown Number: 5:24 PM: You have my word as a knight of Rohan I will not reveal your secrets.**  
  
_Castiel: 5:25 PM: Michael is the eldest, then there's Lucifer, Gabriel, Joshua, myself, my sisters Anna and Hannah, then Samandriel. We're a large family._    
  
**Unknown Number: 5:25 PM: Holy shit. Large family is an understatement there, dude. And actually, I didn't google it. I knew that already. Did your dad seriously** **name your brother after Satan? That's kind of cruel, isn't it?**

 _Castiel: 5:26 PM: Perhaps in another family, it would have been cruel, but my brother seems to take it as a challenge to live up to his namesake. He is successful._    
  
**Unknown Number: 5:26 PM: Harsh. Is he really that bad?**    
  
_Castiel: 5:27 PM: When I was eight he decided to spend 2 years pretending I didn't exist just to prove a point to Gabriel._

**Unknown Number: 5:27 PM: Okay. Wow, yeah, that's pretty Satan-ish. Oh, crap. Hey, I gotta go. My friend Benny finally showed up, and I've gotta talk to him about** **some stuff. Look, I know this is probably weird, but would it be cool to text you sometime? You're pretty cool to talk to.**

_Castiel: 5:28 PM: You keep saying that. And yes, actually. I would like that. Feel free to text me, Dean. It was nice talking to you._    
  
**Unknown Number: 5:29 PM: Ok, awesome. And it was good talking to you too. You can text me too, kay? It might take me a few to answer depending on when it is,**    
**but I'll answer. Ttyl, Cas. :D**    
  
_Castiel: 5:29 PM: Goodbye, Dean. :)  
_

Castiel smiles down at his phone as he adds Dean to his contact list. He's pleased with the conversation they've had. Dean is interesting to talk to. And even better than that, apparently, Dean thinks he's nice to talk to as well. It's a bit ironic to Castiel considering everything, but it's a nice compliment, albeit one he's never heard before. Being mute, Castiel doesn't often get told he's good to talk to. He wonders when Dean will text again.  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was requested by a few of you that I write more fo this, and at the annoying(and often) insistence of my little sister, I decided to write some more for you guys. Since everything I write wants to turn itself into 50 chapters of shiz, I can't guarantee how long this will be. Also, no update schedule for it. :( Sorry. I just write as I go, and I post as I write. I'll try to make it often, but no promises. ;) Love you guys, hope you like.
> 
> P.S. Forgive the environmental wrongness of the photos. I wrote the fic first, then found the pics. They're as close as I could find. :)
> 
> P.S. Guys, I do not know ASL, though I am learning basic signs right now, I know this is not how speech works, but for ease of reading I made it to where the things that Castiel signs are written like he would speak them. I hope you'll forgive this of me.

  
  
  
"Hey! Camstiel, you in here?" Gabriel pokes his head in around the door and Castiel sighs. Just because Castiel has an interest in photography Gabriel had decided to go and call him that. It's annoying. "Oh, there you are! Where've you been, man? You've been gone for like 600 years." Gabriel flops down onto the chair opposite Castiel and folds his hands together and looks as if he's politely waiting for a reply.  
  
  
Castiel sighs again and quickly signs, _'Sorry, I got caught up. Did I miss anything important? Samandriel okay?_ ' He has to hand spell Samandriel but he's so adept at spelling now it's next to nothing to have to do it.  
  
  
"Yeah, Alfster is fine. I picked up counter for him. What were you caught up in, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Gabriel bats his eyes at him making Castiel smirk. His brother never fails to make him laugh. _'I may have met someone. It was a wrong number, but he's really quite interesting, and we plan to talk again.'_

Gabriel looks impressed. "That's pretty cool. When do I get to meet your new beau? Or are we keeping him a dirty secret from Lucy and the gang?" A smile quirks Castiel's lips again. _'He's not a secret, but I don't even know if I'll be meeting him. As soon as I make plans I'll let you know so you can stalk me to the location, okay?'_  
  
Gabriel leans back in his chair and laughs. "Alright brother, sounds like a plan. Hey, listen, we probably need you out on front, unless you wanna keep texting your juicy male admirer there. I can get Hannah or Anna to cover if you want." Castiel shakes his head and stands. _'No, It's fine. He's busy anyhow. Besides, it's their day off. Aren't they out?'_

"Yeah, but I knew you wouldn't let one of them cover your shift anyway, so..."  
  
  
  
Gabriel lets the sentence hang and Castiel smacks him lightly on the shoulder before throwing away his garbage and making his way out of the counter. It's not all that complicated to take orders being mute. Not anymore anyhow. It had been hellatious at first, trying to get accustomed to not being able to speak. But that was many years ago, and he's more than used to it by now. Most everybody that comes into the cafe knows him and they know he can hear, that he just can't speak. He'll write replies out if he has to on the whiteboard they keep on hand. But they keep one of their siblings on shift with Castiel just in case a customer is rude or wants to ask a multitude of questions.  
  
  
It doesn't bother Castiel. He likes the quiet bustle of the cafe. Lucifer and Joshua had opened it years ago, and slowly their entire family had migrated into working it. Their entire staff was family except for one person, a girl named Jess who helped Gabriel bake on weekdays because the demand for their pastries was so high. She was nice and got along with everyone, even Lucifer, which was no easy feat. He had been excited for a new face when she had come to be interviewed. He had been absolutely delighted to learn that she knew sign language too. It saved him (and her) a lot of trouble. As he got a coffee and a danish for Ms. Barnes his mind turned to the man he'd been texting. Dean. The only person that had ever told him he's good to talk to. The thought makes him smile. That's a lovely thing for a mute person to hear, as ludicrous as it seems on the surface.  
  


**~Later~**   
  
  


Castiel starts slightly when his phone goes off. He was just starting to doze off. He had been reading but he'd gotten lost in the story and the long day had dragged him down. He stands and stretches before heading to his room and flopping down onto his bed on his stomach. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket and smiles when he sees the message is from Dean.

**Dean: 10:32 PM: Hey Cas you awake?**

_Castiel: 10:34 PM: Hello, Dean. I am now._

**Dean: 10:34 PM: Shit sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up man. Go back to sleep.**

_Castiel: 10:35 PM: It's alright, Dean. I was just dozing as I read. We can talk now if you would like._

**Dean: 10:35 PM: I would definitely like, Cas. Ya know, something just occurred to me.**

_Castiel: 10:35 PM: What would that be?_

**Dean: 10:36 PM: Well, I dunno what time zone you're in dude. I'm not like buggin you at ass o'clock in the morning, am I?**

_Castiel: 10:36 PM: You're not bugging me, Dean. And no, It's 10:36 PM here._

**Dean: 10:37 PM: That's awesome, me too.**

_Castiel: 10:37 PM: At least we won't be disturbing each other at unfortunate times. That is... Assuming we keep texting?_

**Dean: 10:37 PM: Dude, duh. We're gonna keep texting. I mean, unless you don't want to**

_Castiel: 10:38 PM: I would very much like to continue talking to you. :D_

**Dean: 10:38 PM: Good. Me too. :)**

**Dean: 10:38 PM: Wanna hear what I did to Sammy?**

_Castiel: 10: 38 PM: Sure. :)_

**Dean: 10: 39 PM: I changed his email signature.**

_Castiel: 10:39 PM: Oh my. What did you change it to?_

**Dean: 10:40 PM: BondageLoveR69**

_Castiel: 10:41 PM: Oh, that's great! :D He's going to be very upset, I imagine._

**Dean: 10:41 PM: Oh yeah, definitely. He's going to be pissed. Especially when he sends emails out to his little lawyer buddies. I can only hope he has to email a**  
**professor about something.**

_Castiel: 10:41 PM: Oh, Dean, that's horrible. He could get into trouble for that, couldn't he?_

**Dean: 10:42 PM: Eh, probably not a lot. He'd be fine.**

**Dean: 10:43 PM: Cas, what do you look like?**

_Castiel: 10:44 PM: Well... I have blue eyes and black hair that never does what I tell it to so I have given up trying to tame it. I have nearly perpetual stubble. I'm about_ _6 feet tall, and tan, and have broad shoulders and a trim waist (I guess?) I like to run, and it shows. I've been told I'm aesthetically pleasing. What do you look like,_ _Dean?_

**Dean: 10:46 PM: Damn Cas. You sound hot. Don't take that the wrong way if you're straight or whatever, I'm just saying. Me? I'm adorable.**

_Castiel: 10:46 PM: Define adorable. And I'm gay._

**Dean: 10:48 PM: Just so we're on level ground, I'm bi. And I have light green eyes (I know, it's weird). I'm like 6 1'. I have bowed legs and light brown hair. It's really short on the sides, and I spike it (I guess) up in the middle. It mostly does what it wants. I guess I have broad shoulders too, lol, but I'd bet I'm thicker than you in the middle. I'm not fat, but I like to eat. And running is for refrigerators. I dunno, Cas. I'm hot. You know we could've just sent a picture and avoided all this.**

_Castiel: 10:48 PM: True. I didn't know if you would be comfortable doing that or not, so I didn't ask. You do sound "hot"._

**Dean: 10:49 PM: Image Attached: See? What'd I tell ya?**  
  


_Castiel: 10:50 PM: Image Attached: Wow, Dean. You are adorable. ;)_  
  


**Dean: 10: 50 PM: Shit, Cas! You're hot! :D**

_Castiel: 10:50 PM: Did you think I was lying?_

**Dean: 10:51 PM: No. But damn, I didn't expect you to look like that, angel.**

_Castiel: 10:52 PM: Angel?_

**Dean: 10:53 PM: Yeah, man. You look like an angel. A hot angel. ;)**

_Castiel: 10:53 PM: Thank you. Though, perhaps the Lord would consider that blasphemy._

**Dean: 10:53 PM: Eh, he can suck it. ;)**

_Castiel: 10:53 PM: Dean! Someone might smite you for comments like that!_

**Dean: 10:54 PM: Eh, what are they gonna do? Send me to hell? I think I'm good.**

_Castiel: 10:54 PM: I would not tempt fate if I were you._

**Dean: 10:54 PM: I'm not too worried about it. I tempt fate every day I'm alive. So I guess it's second nature by now. Hey Cas, can I ask you a question?**

_Castiel: 10:54 PM: Of course._

**Dean: 10:54 PM: Can I have another picture of you? Like... right now?**

_Castiel: 10:55 PM: You mean like I am right now?_

**Dean: 10:55 PM: Yeah if that's ok**

  
Castiel smiles at his phone as he clicks to his camera and extends his arm off the bed slightly so he can actually showcase his face in the picture. He gives the screen a soft smile before clicking the button. He quickly sends it to Dean with a question of his own.  
  
_Castiel: 10:55 PM: Image Attached: Of course. I don't mind. May I have one in return?_  
  


Dean: 10:56 PM: Image Attached: Duh. And I like that pic Cas. Looks good. :) Thanks.  
  


  
Dean is smiling gently at the camera too. It looks like he's propped up on pillows sitting in bed. He's bathed in warm yellow light, and he looks equal parts delicious and adorable to Castiel.

  
_Castiel: 10:57 PM: Thank you, Dean. I like yours a lot too. :)_

**Dean: 10:57 PM: Duh, course you do. It's ME.**

_Castiel: 10:57 PM: That's very cocky of you. ;)_

**Dean: 10:58 PM: You have no idea, Cas, lol. >;)**

_Castiel: 10:58 PM: That's... interesting. Hmm... What could that possibly mean?_

**Dean: 10:58 PM: Are you being sarcastic? I'd swear that sounds like sarcasm right now.**

_Castiel: 10:58 PM: How very astute of you to notice, Dean. :)_

**Dean: 10:58 PM: Alright smartass, lol. Calm the sass. Whatcha wanna talk about?**

_Castiel: 10:59 PM: That's a terrible question. My "people skills" are "rusty" at best. Ask me a question._

**Dean: 10:59 PM: Alright... What's your best childhood memory?  
**

_Castiel: 11:02 PM: Well... I think it would be when I was about ten years old. My family and I were at the lake up in northern Oregon. My siblings and I were pretty much left to our own devices that summer while my mother and father coauthored a book together. Michael and Lucifer would watch us and we would have a blast. We would swim and hike and we even gardened a little. The last was at Joshua's insistence. We fished in the lake, and I learned how to row a canoe. Gabriel tricked Lucifer into walking over a nest of hornets. That did not end well for either Gabriel or Lucifer. I remember being upset because he had destroyed the bees home, as well as several of the bees. My family still makes fun of me for that. Anna and Hannah taught us all about knots and braiding, and we ended up creating a ginormous dreamcatcher together. We all had a piece to complete, and it still hangs in our home. It was basically heaven for us that summer. I'll never forget it._

**Dean:11:03 PM: Wow. That sounds awesome, Cas. Seriously.**

_Castiel: 11:03 PM: Is it my turn to ask you a question now?_

**Dean:11:05 PM: Yeah ighk**

_Castiel:11:05 PM: Dean?_

**Dean: 11:05 PM: sorry cas i gotta go ill ttyl i promise im sorry**

  
  
Castiel frowns down at his phone. That had been very abrupt. And clearly, Dean had been in a hurry, as was apparent by his lack of punctuation and spelling. Hmm...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe cliffhangers are my fav. >:)
> 
> OH PLEASE COMMENT!! <3


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!!!

The next morning Castiel is staring at his phone with a grim expression. Dean is young, but it's not overly odd to assume what Castiel is assuming. It is possible. And it would explain yesterday. If it's true, Castiel is going to be very disappointed. With a sigh, he sends the message then pockets his phone before heading downstairs to work. He hopes that Dean texts him back.

  
Later, when Castiel is on his break, he takes out his phone and unlocks it. It had gone off multiple times earlier, and it had nearly broken Castiel's iron willpower not to get it out and read them but his work ethic is nothing if not strong. With a feeling of dread, he opens the first text message.

  
_Castiel: 7:46 AM: Dean, are you married? Please do not lie to me._

  
**Dean: 10:38 AM: What?? Cas, no! I'm not married. I don't even have a damn gf. Is this about last night?**

  
**Dean: 10:41 AM: It's so about last night I just know it. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't wanna ditch you, but something came up, and no, it wasn't a wife. Or a husband. Whatever. Jesus Cas.**

  
**Dean: 10:43 AM: You really think I'd lie to you like that man? I know we're strangers and all, but damn, I'm not like that. We've been flirting pretty hardcore. If I was with somebody I wouldn't do that. Not to you or to them. Im not like that. Im not that much of a douche I promise.**

  
**Dean: 10:44 AM: I mean, I've never really had a relationship. Like, a long one. They just don't work out. I'm usually a love 'em and leave 'em kind of a guy, but I'm not a cheater. That sounds horrible, but when you travel a lot like we always have that's kinda what it ends up being, man. The love 'em and leave 'em thing. Shit. Why am I even explaining this to you? You probably won't even talk to me again cuz I fucked it up.**

  
**Dean: 10:44 AM: You really are good to talk to. It was nice while it lasted**

  
_Castiel: 11:35 AM: Dean, please answer. I'd like to keep talking to you, if you want to, that is._

  
**Dean: 11:38 AM: Really?**

  
_Castiel: 11:38 AM: Yes! I don't know what made you think otherwise. You're very insecure, Dean._

  
**Dean: 11:39 AM: Thanks Cas. I didn't notice.**

  
_Castiel: 11:39 AM: Are you being sarcastic? I'd swear that sounds like sarcasm right now._

  
**Dean: 11:40 AM: How very astute of you to notice, Cas. :)**

  
_Castiel: 11:40 AM: I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions last night. That just seemed a logical explanation._

  
**Dean: 11:40 AM: It's fine Cas. I get it.**

  
_Castiel: 11:41 AM: So are we alright now?_

  
**Dean: 11:41 AM: Yeah Cas. We're alright.**

  
_Castiel: 11:42 AM: So what happened last night? If I'm allowed to ask._

  
**Dean: 11:43 AM: Image Attached: I didn't want to ditch you man, but I had to go cuz my brother's an asshole. It was part of the prank war. He hired a stripper because "I've been lonely lately." His words, not mine. The stripper was a male dwarf named Big Bob.  
**

**Dean: 11:47 AM: Cas?**

  
_Castiel: 11:48 AM: Send help. I think I'm dying. That's hilarious! LOL, I can't breathe._

  
**Dean: 11:48 AM: Oh, shut up. It wasn't that funny.**

  
_Castiel: 11:49 AM: Yes, it was._

  
**Dean: 11:49 AM: Alright, it was.**

  
_Castiel: 11:49 AM: :D_

 

~Three weeks later~

  
Castiel smiles down at his phone. He and Dean have been texting every day since they first started talking and Castiel has grown attached to him. He's smart and funny, and obviously attractive. He cares about his little brother more than anything and he's an extremely caring person. He doesn't treat Castiel like a board to bounce ideas off of since he can't talk. He appreciates that more than anything. But then... Dean doesn't know he's mute. He still hasn't managed to work up the courage to tell him. But he talks to Dean every day anyway. He makes Castiel smile more than anything. All of his family has noticed. The twins cornered him in a booth two days ago and tickled him until he told them everything. Samandriel always knows when he's texting Dean because of 'the way you smile when you talk to him. I think it's sweet.' Gabriel and Lucifer tease the shit out of him, but it's good-natured (mostly). Joshua just smiles and doesn't say anything. They're all happy for him. Castiel is happy for himself. Dean is wonderful.

  
  
~The next morning, Friday~

  
  
**Dean: 2:26 AM: cas ur relly cuteu kno tthat ? lik adorbale**

  
**Dean: 2:27 AM: like ur relly hot. wanna bwith u cas**

  
**Dean: 2:29 AM: not just cuz ur hotu kno! ur awesom & sweet &funny &smart&i love thhat baout u**

  
**Dean: 2:31 AM: i like u a lot**

  
**Dean: 2:33 AM: sammysays i should telly ou** **i havva crush on u.i told him to sucka dick**

  
**Dean: 2:37 AM: Hi. This is Sam. I'm Dean's little brother. He really does have a crush on you, and he is really wasted right now. Take whatever he's saying as absolute truth because he's an honest drunk. It's the only way you can really get Dean to talk about feelings. He talks about you all the time. I don't know if you're into him that way, but he's definitely into you. Also, sorry about him spamming your phone with texts in the middle of the night. He's impossible to reign in sometimes. Oh crap, he's cominjgghjfk**

  
**Dean: 2:45 AM: dick brothre stolemy phone.asshole**

  
**Dean: 2:46 AM: wish u was her 2 takl tome so boring rn**

  
**Dean: 2:47 AM: where ru,.? we shoudmeet up**

  
**Dean: 2:56 AM: casssssss talk2 me miss u.**

  
**Dean: 3:08 AM: Image Attached: u don know whta ur missincas. party toniteis awsome!  
  
  
**  
**Dean: 3:15 AM: missu cas y wont u talk tome**

  
**Dean: 3:43 AM: nigthcas so mad at u u didt show uo. not toomad tho still tlka tome plzelse i be sad**

~  
  
_Castiel: 7:38 AM: Based off that picture and all the texts, I'm going to assume that you're having a rough morning. Remember, Ibuprofen, not Tylenol. Eat something. Drink water. Text me when you feel like it. :)_

  
**Dean: 10:39 AM: Fuck Cas. I am SO sorry about last night. I barely even remember it. The texts I sent... I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry!**

  
_Castiel: 11:35 AM: It's alright. :) I know I'm cute. ;)_

  
**Dean: 11:37 AM: So you're not mad then?**

  
_Castiel: 11:38 AM: Of course not. Nothing you said was untoward. I repeat, nothing._

  
**Dean: 11:39 AM: Well... alright then. :D**  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a LONG effing time since I've updated. I'm SO sorry for that! I didn't have internet! D: Hope you're sticking with it, bout to spam y'all with chapters! COMMENT and tell me your thoughts! Come scream at me! Lol <3 (So happy to be updating right now!)


	4. Chapter Four

  
  
~Saturday~

  
  
**Dean: 9:38 PM: You know, we've talked about a lot of shit. But never once have I asked if you've seen StarWars. Have you seen Star Wars?**

  
_Castiel: 9:39 PM: Did Lando betray Han? ;)_

  
**Dean: 9:39 PM: Fucking yes! :D**

  
_Castiel: 9:40 PM: I'm glad I made you smile. :)_

  
**Dean: 9:40 PM: You always make me smile, Cas. :)**

  
_Castiel: 9:42 PM: Image Attached._  
  


  
**Dean: 9:43 PM: Seriously? You couldn't have just said it?**

  
_Castiel: 9:43 PM: Where would the fun be in that? ;)_

  
_Castiel: 9:43 PM: You make me smile too, Dean. :)_

  
**Dean: 9:44 PM: You know why?**

  
_Castiel: 9:44 PM: Please don't._

  
**Dean: 9:45 PM: Cuz motherfucker, I'm awesome!**

  
_Castiel: 9:46 PM: I hate that song now because of you! Agh!_

  
**Dean: 9:46 PM: *dies laughing**

  
_Castiel: 9:47 PM: *spits on your grave_

  
**Dean: 9:48 PM: No you wouldn't. You like me too much for that.**

  
_Castiel: 9:48 PM: True. *irritated sigh_

  
**Dean: 9:48 PM: :D *My mission is complete.**

 

~Sunday~

  
**Dean: 8:02 AM: Mornin sunshine. :)**

  
_Castiel: 8:04 AM: Oh yes. It's such a great day to be alive. Whatever happened to sleeping in on weekends? My brothers are dicks._

  
**Dean: 8:05 AM: Go get you some coffee. You need some caffeine. How bad are your brothers being? I could come kick their asses for you. :)**

  
_Castiel: 8:06 AM: When I woke up, Gabriel was on top of me trying to braid my hair. Lucifer screamed, "Good morning, Vietnam!" And launched himself on top of Gabriel, who may I remind you, was on top of me. And Samandriel was sitting at the end of the bed, on my feet, reading a book for God only knows what reason. I think they broke my ribs. :( Come fix it?_

  
**Dean: 8:07 AM: I'd come kiss your booboos better but I know you could kick all their asses without my help. But if you need help with the bodies you just let me know ;)**

  
_Castiel: 8:08 AM: I am seriously considering smiting all of them. Bunch of assbutts._

  
**Dean: 8:09 AM: That's my angel.**

  
_Castiel: 8:09 AM: :)_

 

~Monday~

  
  
**Dean 12:01 PM: Okay, so let me get this straight. Mike, Lucy, Josh, Gabe, Cas, Hannah, Anna, and Mandy?**

  
_Castiel: 12:02 PM: Close, but no cigar. Try again._

  
**Dean: 12:03 PM: Hate you right now. Alright, drum roll, please. Mike, Lucy, Gabe, Josh, Cas, Anna, Hannah, and Mandy?**

  
_Castiel: 12:03 PM: There you go. Look at you. All learning and stuff. *wipes fake tear_

  
**Dean: 12:04 PM: Oh, hush, you. I think I'm rubbing off on you. Not my fault you've got six billion siblings.**

  
_Castiel: 12:04 PM: It's only seven, Dean. You know all the days of the week, don't you? There's only seven of those. *smiles sweetly_

  
**Dean: 12:04 PM: Of course I know them! Today's Tuesday! And yeah right. Smile sweetly? hahahaha**

  
_Castiel: 12:05 PM: Dean....._

  
_Castiel: 12:05 PM: It's Monday. :D_

  
**Dean: 12:06 PM: *facepalm.* Fuck me.**

  
_Castiel: 12:07 PM: Really? ;)_

 

~Tuesday~

 

_Castiel: 7:06 AM: Today actually is Tuesday. Good morning, Dean!_

  
_Castiel: 7:07 AM Dean, wake up._

  
_Castiel: 7:07 AM: Dean. :)_

  
_Castiel: 7:07 AM: Dean. :)_

  
_Castiel: 7:07 AM: Dean. :)_

  
_Castiel: 7:07 AM: Dean. :)_

  
_Castiel: 7:08 AM: DEAN. :/_

  
_Castiel: 7:08 AM: DEAN :/_

  
_Castiel: 7:08 AM: DEAN WAKE UP :(_

  
_Castiel: 7:08 AM: WAKE UP DEAN! :O_

  
**Dean: 7:08 AM: Jesus Christ what do you want? it's ass o'clock in the morning. What?!**

  
_Castiel: 7:08 AM: Hi._

  
**Dean: 7:09 AM: >:( ...... Did you just Stewie Griffin me?**

  
_Castiel: 7:09 AM: Yes. :)_

  
**Dean: 7:09 AM: You're such a bag of dicks.**

  
_Castiel: 7:10 AM: I think you mean assbutt. If you're going to insult me, do it correctly. ;)_

  
**Dean: 7:11 AM: AGHHH!!!!**

 

~

  
_Castiel: 9:43 PM: Were you really mad about the way I woke you up this morning?_

  
**Dean: 9:43 PM: Nah. You're good. I needed to get up anyway. Had to take Sammy to a thing.**

  
_Castiel: 9:44 PM: A thing?_

  
**Dean: 9:45 PM: A thing.**

  
_Castiel: 9:45 PM: An important thing?_

  
**Dean: 9:45 PM: Indeed it twas. Engagement ring type of thing.**

  
_Castiel: 9:46 PM: Sam and Jess?!_

  
**_Dean: 9:46 PM: Yes!_ **

  
_Castiel: 9:47 PM: That's fantastic._

  
**Dean: 9:47 PM: I think you mean awesome!**

  
_Castiel: 9:47 PM: Alright. Awesome it is. *rolls eyes._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHGhghghghg! These two give me heart palpitations! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!!
> 
> P.S. Motherfucker, I'm awesome is actually a real song. Google it lol. It's HILARIOUS.


	5. Chapter Five

  
~Wednesday~

 

**Dean: 8:43 AM: Mornin' Cas. :)**

  
**Dean: 9:04 AM: Hey, did you die or something? You always text in the morning.**

  
**Dean: 9:05 AM: I'm going to be pissed if you died and didn't tell me. :(**

  
_Castiel: 9:06 AM: Don't worry, hot stuff. I'm fine. You're fine too. ;) Wanna get together sometime?_

  
**Dean: 9:07 AM: Okay... I know this isn't Cas, so... Let me take a guess here... I'm thinking you're either Lucy or Gabe. Definitely leaning more towards Gabe. How close am I?**

  
_Castiel: 9:07 AM: Well, take my clothes and fuck me sideways, you're hot and smart. It's Gabriel, thank you very much._

  
**Dean: 9:07 AM: Okay, GABE. Safe bet Cas doesn't know you have his phone. He's gonna be pissed.**

  
_Castiel: 9:08 AM: Obviously. But what are big brothers for? I have to torture him. That's how we show love. So what do you do? Cassie remains silent on you. ;) ;) He hardly tells us anything! ;)_

  
**Dean: 9:09 AM: I don't understand what the wink faces are for, but okay... And if Cas doesn't talk about me, then I guess he doesn't want you to know. I'm not saying jack. Sorry, bub.**

  
_Castiel: 9:10 AM: Of course, you would have to be one of those loyal ones._

  
_Castiel: 9:11 AM: Hello, Dean. I am sorry. Gabriel stole my phone before I woke up and I've been looking everywhere for it. Should've known he was up to something._

  
**Dean: 9:11 AM: Still not Cas. Who is it this time? Satan?**

  
_Castiel: 9:11 AM: Fuck. How did you know?_

  
**Dean: 9:12 AM: Let's just say I know Cas. And you don't talk like him. Now, why don't you give him back his phone before he murders you guys? We've already talked about having to bury your bodies.**

  
_Castiel: 9:12 AM: Excuse me, was that a threat?_

  
**Dean: 9:13 AM: More like a slightly threatening suggestion. Take it or leave it. :)**

  
_Castiel: 9:17 AM: I had to fight the Devil to get my phone back. I just walked in on Gabriel and Lucifer. They were talking about "how much they like this boy." I think maybe that's a good thing?_

  
**Dean: 9:18 AM: Hey, Cas. Yeah, probably. So what happened? They steal it?**

  
_Castiel: 9:19 AM: Yes. I slept a little later than usual and when I woke up my phone was gone. I hunted the entire apartment before realizing that was stupid. I followed the giggling and found my brothers in the bathroom texting you. *sigh. Sorry you had to put up with that._

  
**Dean: 9:19 AM: No big. I think they were surprised I knew it wasn't you. I mean, Gabe's was obvious, but I think Lucy was really trying lol.**

  
_Castiel: 9:19 AM: I love that you knew it wasn't me talking. I love that more than you know._

  
**Dean: 9:20 AM: It's what I'm here for, right? Keeping you smiling? :)**

  
_Castiel: 9:20 AM: Well, that's not ALL you're here for. You're nice to look at too. ;)_

  
**Dean: 9:21 AM: Yeah, yeah. I'm "aesthetically pleasing" and all that. I know I'm pretty.**

  
_Castiel: 9:22 AM: I think I'll change the contact name from Dean to Pretty Boy._

  
**Dean: 9:22 AM: You wouldn't.**

  
_Castiel: 9:23 AM: You're right. I wouldn't. My neighbor Ms. Barnes named her cocker spaniel Pretty Boy. I'd never name you after a dog. :)_

  
**Dean: 9:23 AM: Gee... Thanks. Lol**

 

~Thursday~

 

Castiel wanders downstairs and grabs the offered breakfast sandwich from Samandriel. He signs ' _thank you'_   and Samandriel says, "You're welcome." Castiel is a little tired, but he has to work today so he grabs a coffee too. He stayed up late last night talking to Dean when he shouldn't have, but it was irresistible. Dean's irresistible. Castiel scoots himself up on the counter in the back of the kitchen and eats his breakfast slowly. Dean is wonderful. He's become the highlight of Castiel's days and they've never even met. Perhaps it's time they meet? Castiel would really love that, and he has a feeling Dean would too. Maybe they should talk about it.

 

_Castiel: 11:35 AM: Hello, Dean. What're you doing today?_

  
**Dean: 11:37 AM: Not a whole lot. Mostly just sitting around. What's up?**

  
_Castiel: 11:37 AM: I'm just on break._

  
**Dean: 11:38 AM: Listen... We kinda need to talk.**

  
Castiel freezes and his heart's in his throat, beating wildly. That doesn't sound good at all. What if something's wrong? What if Dean doesn't want to talk to him anymore? What if-

  
**Dean: 11:38 AM: Stop it. I can hear you being angsty from here. It's nothing bad. Well, probably. It depends on how you take it really.**

  
Castiel swallows around the lump in his throat and wonders what the hell that means.

  
_Castiel: 11:39 AM: What does that mean?_

  
**Dean: 11:40 AM: Um. Shit, I didn't know it'd be this hard. Uh... Can we like, video chat or something? There's something I gotta say. I can explain this easier.**

  
**Dean: 11:46 AM: Cas?**

  
_Castiel: 11:47 AM: I'm sorry, Dean. I don't know._

  
**Dean: 11:47 AM: Now who's the married one? ;)**

  
_Castiel: 11:47 AM: Oh, shut up. I just... If we do I can't talk to you, Dean._

  
**Dean: 11:47 AM: What the hell does that mean? If I call you you aren't gonna talk to me again?**

  
_Castiel: 11:48 AM: No! I just... I won't be able to talk to you, Dean. I can hear you perfectly, but I won't be able to say anything._

  
**Dean: 11:48 AM: Uh, okay... And why is that? Something wrong with your phone?**

  
_Castiel: 11:48 AM: No. Something's wrong with me._

  
**Dean: 11:48 AM: Cas... Are you mute?**

  
_Castiel: 11:49 AM: ...Yes..._

  
**Dean: 11:49 AM: Ahh, makes sense now. Are you still cool with me calling you then? Please? I wanna be able to see you when I tell you this.**

  
_Castiel: 11:50 AM: You're sure you still want to talk to me?_

  
**Dean: 11:50 AM: Duh, Cas. Course I do. Please? I have something to tell you. And btw, is it a safe bet that you know sign language?**

  
_Castiel: 11:50 AM: Yes, I do. Why are you asking?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Love y'all for reading!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get facetime! ALSO, PLOT TWIST!!!! Hope you like it! I DO!! <3
> 
> Forgive the lack of environmental correctness in the photos. :)

  
  
Before Dean texts again, Castiel's phone starts ringing with a video chat invitation. It's Dean. Castiel's incredibly nervous, but he answers it anyway, holding his phone out away from him so Dean will have a clear view of him. The video feed takes a few seconds to load correctly but then there's a crystal clear image of Dean coming through. And wow, he's breathtaking. He's sitting in the driver's seat of a car, probably his Baby. He's wearing a red flannel over a rather cute, worn, black Metallica shirt. His smile is absolutely beautiful and he can't look away.  
  
  
  
Then Dean's voice comes across the line. It's rough and deep and perfect.

  
"Hey, Cas." The words were a little stilted, and Castiel doesn't understand why. Maybe he's hearing it weird or something. He waves enthusiastically in return, not caring that he probably looks like a child.

  
  
"I've got something to tell you, okay?" Again, the words seemed a little... off. Round almost. How odd. Castiel nods and waits for Dean to say something, but instead, the phone moves away from Dean until it's sitting by itself, presumably on the dashboard, and both of Dean's hands are free. Much to Castiel's amazement, Dean begins to sign. He makes a pointing hand and circles his pointer finger down from his cheek to his chin. That's deaf.

  
_'I'm deaf, Cas. And you're mute. You know what that makes us?'  
_  
Castiel is so stunned it takes him a moment to respond. He signs back quickly. He takes the pointer finger of his right hand and smacks it into his left palm, mouthing as he goes. _'What?'  
_  
Dean flashes him a grin and signs, _'Two halves of a whole idiot.'_  
  
Castiel starts laughing silently. He actually understood that reference.  
  
  
  
_'Fairly Odd Parents? Really?'  
_  
_'I love that cartoon! And you actually got a reference! I'm so proud of you!'_ Dean wipes away fake tears and claps his hands slowly. Castiel finds that he can't stop smiling.  
  
_'Why didn't you tell me you were deaf?'  
_  
_'Why didn't you tell me you were mute?'_  
  


 _  
_  
_'Fair point. Is this what you wanted to tell me?'_

  
Dean nods. _'Yeah. I was worried about how you were going to take it.'_

  
_'It's fine, Dean. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me earlier.'_

  
_'Me too. I should've told you. Honestly, it's kind of been killing me. I feel like I've been lying to you.'_

  
_'Well, if you were lying then I was too. It's alright. Dean... I have a possibly forward question for you.'_

  
_'Shoot.'_

  
_'Could we meet? I would love to talk to you in person. I wish I could put quotation marks around talk like I would if I were texting, but you understand what I mean.'_

  
Dean laughs, and Castiel thinks it might possibly be the best sound he's ever heard.

  
_'I would love to, Cas.'_

  
He says aloud, "I travel all over the place anyway. We're in the same time zone. I could probably be wherever you are in a few days if you wanted.  
  
  
_'Can you tell me where you are?'_ Dean signs.

  
Castiel signs his full address and Dean's eyes widen in shock.  
  


  
_'What?'_   Castiel signs again.

  
_'I'm like three blocks from there now. I'm not even kidding. We're in the same city.'_  Then Dean murmurs aloud, _"_ Holy shit." 

  
Castiel's floored. ' _Talk about serendipity,'_ He signs.

  
_'Yeah, because I know that that means. But can I come over there now? Please? Would that be okay? I want to see you.'_

  
_'I'm technically supposed to go back to work in about ten minutes, but I doubt Gabriel will begrudge me this.'_

  
_'If you have to work man it's no big deal.'_

  
_'It is a big deal. I want to see you too. I will get Gabriel to cover the part of my shift that I don't work, and I'll work a day that he's supposed to work to make up for it. Or something. We'll work it out. Why aren't you driving yet?'_

  
Dean laughs again and the sound settles behind Castiel's ribs like a warm sun. He likes the feeling.  
  
  
  
_'I'm on my way, okay? I'll see you in a few minutes, Cas.'_ He signs and Castiel feels like he may burst from excitement. This is almost too much.

  
_'I'll be waiting for you.'_

  
Dean winks at him and says out loud, "Know you will, sweetheart. I'll see you in a minute."  
  
  
  
Then Dean has disconnected. _Sweetheart?_ Did Dean call him sweetheart? _Wow._ Castiel loves the word in relation to Dean and himself. He thinks he'd like to be Dean's sweetheart.

  
Castiel hurriedly shoves the trash from his lunch into the can in the corner and rushes out to the kitchen. He only finds Anna working the counter. He signs to ask where Gabriel is and she points upstairs. Castiel takes the stairs two at a time and finds Gabriel sitting at the bar nursing a cup of coffee and reading something on his laptop. He looks up when Castiel comes in. His eyes widen when he takes in Castiel's harried appearance and wild eyes. Castiel tries to sign to him what's going on but he's much too excited. Gabriel hops off the bar and leaves his coffee there to come over and grab Castiel by the arms.  
  
"Alright! Calm down. Take a chill pill, man. What's got you wound up like the Energizer bunny at Christmas time? Sign slowly, Cas." Castiel rolls his eyes but does as Gabriel asks.  
  
_'Dean's on his way here and I'm going to meet him. We video chatted a few minutes ago. Gabriel, he's deaf! And you know what he said? He said since he's deaf and I'm mute that makes us two halves of a whole idiot.'_ Castiel cracks up in nervous laughter at it, and Gabriel starts laughing too.  
  
"Sounds like you found yourself a keeper there, Cas. Not that I mind, but why are you telling me all- Oh. He's on his way right now, and you're supposed to be working. I get it. Yeesh. You've become a real slacker lately, I don't know if-" He stops when Castiel starts signing again. Even Castiel can see the wicked gleam in his eyes, he isn't worried that Gabriel won't do as he's pleading. _'Will you please take my shift? I will work one of yours. I promise. This is important to me.'  
_  
"I know it is, little bro. You don't even have to ask, you know that. Go for it. And if your deaf Prince Charming doesn't arrive on a white charger he's not allowed inside. We have standards here!" Gabriel yells as Castiel walks (slowly, thank you) back down the stairs.  
  
Castiel is waiting anxiously at a table with a cup of coffee in his hands when he saw Dean pull up. The black Impala is absolutely gorgeous in the sunlight, and so is the man driving it. Cas finds his heart beating rapidly and excitement fluttering under his ribs. He takes another sip of the sweet, hot coffee in the hopes of calming himself down. It is unsuccessful. Dean is wonderful to look at, as well as to talk to. Castiel watches with interest as he climbs out of his car and walks around the front. Dean looks at the front of their store and starts laughing. Castiel can hear it from inside and wonders what Dean's laughing at. He finally gains his composure and steps inside, looking around with interest and blinking because of the change in brightness. Castiel waves his hand wildly and it catches Dean's attention. He looks over at Castiel and... Wow. Dean's face breaks into a wide grin, and it is beautiful. He crosses the shop quickly and slides into the opposite side of the booth.  
  
"Hi, Cas." He says aloud. "Would you rather I sign or talk?" Cas smiles brightly. He really likes Dean.  
  
_'Hello, Dean. You may do either. Whichever is more comfortable for you, I don't mind either way. It's very good to see you.'  
  
_ Dean smiles and signs back. _'It's good to see you too, Cas. I would never have imagined we're in the same city, much less within a few blocks of each other. It's crazy.'  
_  
_'Maybe it's fate. Or maybe a purely coincidental accident. A happy one, though.'  
_  
_'Accidents don't just happen accidentally. Must've been fate.'  
_  
They both smile, and Castiel's heart flutters. This is amazing.  
  
_'Would you like something to eat? Or drink? I can recommend nearly everything on the menu.'  
_  
_'Nearly everything?'_   Dean grins and arches an eyebrow in question.  
  
_'Gabriel is fond of experimenting. He has some unsavory items, at least to me, on the menu. One is a blueberry and butternut squash muffin made with cinnamon and chocolate chips. It's disgusting.'_ Dean's face wrinkles up in horror and he shakes his head as if to rid himself of the image. It makes Castiel laugh. _'That man should not be allowed into any kitchen, business or otherwise.'  
_  
_'He's actually an excellent chef, that was just one of his more hairbrained ideas. I would definitely order a coffee if I were you though. Jess is making them today, and she's excellent.'  
_  
_'Alright, you talked me into it. Are we going Dutch or is this officially a first date and I pay for you?'_   Cas laughs again. He finds that he can't quit smiling with Dean around.  
  
_'How about we play Switzerland and go neutral for now. And when you take me on our first date it can be somewhere I don't work?'_ Dean laughs and the warm sound slides through Cas's body and makes him feel warm like he's sitting outside with sunshine beating on him.  
  
"Works for me, beautiful. I'll be right back." Dean winks at him and walks up to the counter where Jess comes to take his order. Cas watches with interest as they both exclaim and laugh, then hug over the counter. Castiel wonders if he knows her. Then it clicks. Jess. Sam and Jess. Sam and Dean. Dean's little brother Sam's girlfriend works in the same place he does. Holy crap. After a minute Dean comes back with a large frappe of some sort and sits down. He takes a long sip then says, "So, I think we're kinda stupid or something. Jess works here. Sam's girlfriend."  
  
_'Now the things she's said makes more sense. Your brother is the moose who likes salads?'_ Dean laughs again.  
  
_'Yeah.'  
_  
_'That's crazy. Our lives are more intertwined than I thought.'  
_  
Dean arches an eyebrow at him and signs with a small smile, _'Can they get more intertwined?'_ Cas smiles.  
  
_'Absolutely.'_   He signs back.

  
  
~Later~

  
  
_Castiel: 10:49 PM: Today was great, Dean. When I woke up this morning I never imagined that I'd get to meet you today.  
_  
**Dean: 10:56 PM: Me either. And yeah, today was awesome. Can I see you again soon? Take you on a real date?  
**  
_Castiel: 10:58 PM: Hmm... I don't know. I think I'm making this too easy for you. ;)  
_  
**Dean: 10:58 PM: Well I guess I just need to try harder, huh? ;) I can do that.  
**  
_Castiel: 10:58 PM: How do you intend to do that?  
_  
**Dean: 10:59 PM: I'm not making it easier for you either. It's a surprise.  
**  
_Castiel: 10:59 PM: I look forward to seeing how you surprise me.  
_  
**Dean: 11:01 PM: I think you'll like it ;)**  
  
_Castiel: 11:01 PM: This sounds promising._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should note this, I know nothing about ASL(American Sign Language) I wrote the signed dialogue like I would write it if they were saying it out loud, not as if it were signed. I know it doesn't work like that. Please forgive my ignorance. I hope you like the fic!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Please don't kill me. Y'all it just kind of happened. I wrote this chapter 37 different ways, and it refused to happen without this. There's some sibling incest, y'all. Nothing explicit. Though there's innuendo about it. IT'S NOT WITH CAS.
> 
>  
> 
> (Please, no murdering. Sorry!)
> 
>  
> 
> (They're cute together though!)

~Later~

  
Castiel wakes up groggy and disoriented. Someone's in bed with him. He reaches out and finds a soft head of hair and a rugged face. What in the world? He cracks an eye open to find his brother Lucifer staring at him as Castiel pulls his hand back. Since he's laying down he doesn't bother signing. He just mouths the words, _'Is everything okay?'_   
  
All of his siblings had long ago figured out how to read his lips. Castiel usually just used sign language for posterity's sake. It's pretty dark, but the streetlights are enough for Lucifer to be able to see what he's saying. Lucifer let's out a shaky sigh. "I had a fight with Gabriel. It was... bad. He kicked me out." Castiel gasps. _'  
  
What happened?'_  He mouths.  
  
"We were fighting about Michael. It got pretty heated. I just... You're the only one that knows besides Joshua, and I can't talk to him." Castiel nodded. He'd accepted his brothers' relationship with ease. They'd always been extraordinarily close even if they fought like angry street cats. They were more than brothers, they were lovers. It hadn't been that much of a surprise when they'd told him. He'd suspected, but if he was wrong, he hadn't wanted to make them uncomfortable so he hadn't said anything. Castiel was fine with it because they made each other happy. They deserved that. So far only Castiel and Joshua knew. Gabriel didn't care who in the family knew, both of their parents were dead, but Lucifer didn't want to upset their younger siblings. _'It's okay. I'm here for you, Lucifer.'  
_  
"Thank you, brother. Is it okay if I stay here?" Castiel nods. _'Of course. You're more than welcome here. But you know Gabriel will be here tomorrow morning, most likely.'  
_  
Gabriel, Lucifer, and Joshua all have their own homes. Castiel, Samandriel and the twins all have rooms here in the large loft that's atop their shop. It makes it more simple since they all work here anyway. They all have their own rooms, but their living space is shared with all their siblings with the exception of Michael. Michael hasn't been home for many years. The living room and kitchen are almost always occupied by someone flitting in to get a sandwich or watching something on tv. It's their own little place for family gatherings since it's so central to their lives. That's where their dreamcatcher hangs, right on the living room wall. It's nice to see it and be reminded of their family all the time.  
  
Lucifer nods solemnly. "I know. I'm hoping I can make him see sense."  
  
_'Why were two fighting about Michael? We haven't seen him in years.'  
_  
"Gabriel wants to tell him about us. I don't. It's not that I'm ashamed of us. I just don't see the point. Michael's just going to condemn us and be hateful. He's my only older brother... I don't want to be rejected by him."  
  
_'I understand. If I can do anything to help you know I will.'  
_  
"Thank you. Sometimes I think you may be the most level-headed of all us, you know that? Even Joshua being the way he is... I'm just glad you're you, Cas. Thank you for letting me stay." Castiel slides across the bed to give Lucifer a one-armed hug then back away, settling into place on his pillow. _'You don't have to let him know you're here if you don't want to. You can stay in my room. He won't intrude. He knows better.'_   Lucifer just shakes his head. "No. I need to talk to him, he just got angry."  
  
_'Okay. Do you want to sleep now?'  
_  
"Yes, I think so. Thank you for listening, Cas."  
  
_'Of course. Sleep well, Lucifer.'_  
  
"You too." Castiel nods and settles back into his pillow. He needs to sleep but he's kind of awake now. He waits until Lucifer is sleeping before he decides to text Gabriel. He needs to make sure his brother's okay.  
  


_Castiel: 2:37 AM: Gabriel, are you all right? Lucifer is here, and he was very upset. He told me about your fight._

  
**_Gabriel: 2:41 AM: Of course he did. I'm fine, Cassie. I didn't mean to be that angry with him, it's just frustrating. I wish we could just be normal and didn't have to worry about what people think. I don't care, but Lucifer... I don't know. I just got angry. Is he alright?_   
**  
_Castiel: 2:41 AM: He's alright. He's sleeping right now. Gabriel, is telling Michael really that important to you? We haven't spoken to Michael in years. And Lucifer is correct, as religious as Michael is all you're going to receive is condemnation from him. Why bring that on yourself and Lucifer?  
_  
**_Gabriel: 2:43 AM: No. It's not telling Michael. It's just... Being us. Being free. Being allowed to be who we are. It bothers me._   
**  
_Castiel: 2:43 AM: I understand that, Gabriel. But at the same time, what Lucifer feels is important too. He loves you, and he's not ashamed of your relationship. He doesn't want to be rejected by Michael without cause. I think you're letting your aggravation out on Lucifer unjustly.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 2:44 AM: Yeah... You're right. I was being stupid. I need to talk to him. Do you think I should wait until tomorrow?_   
**  
_Castiel: 2:44 AM: Most likely. But get here before he wakes up. Otherwise, he will worry himself unnecessarily.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 2:44 AM: You're a good brother. Ya know that? Thank you._   
**  
_Castiel: 2:44 AM: I've been told. :) I don't care to help. It makes me happy to see you two happy. Gabriel, will you do me a favor?  
_  
**_Gabriel: 2:45 AM: Whatcha need little bro?_   
**  
_Castiel: 2:45 AM: Next time, just be honest with Lucifer. I don't like to see either of you hurting.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 2:45 AM: Yeah, me either. I will. I feel like shit for kicking him out. That was stupid._   
**  
_Castiel: 2:45 AM: Yes, it was. But you can fix it. And don't do it again. :) He loves you so much, Gabriel.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 2:45 AM: I know he does. :) I love him to pieces too. I love you too, lil bro. You being so cool with us has helped a lot. I'm not sure what we would've done if you had been a dick about it._   
**  
_Castiel: 2:46 AM: Thoust would not have survived without mine advice and support. Be honest, knave, lest we be led astray from my glory.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 2:46 AM: Okay. Wow. That was weird even for you, lmao._   
**  
_Castiel: 2:46 AM: I knew it'd make you laugh. :)  
_  
**_Gabriel: 2:46 AM: It did. I didn't know you had it in you, Casanova!_   
**  
**_Gabriel: 2:46 AM: Hey listen, thanks for everything. Letting Luc stay there and all. I'm going to go to sleep now I guess, and I'll be over bright and squirrely in the morning._   
**  
_Castiel: 2:47 AM: That's fine. No sex on my bed, Gabriel. I'm serious. I don't care how happy you are when you make up. **No. Sex. On. My. Bed.**  
_  
**_Gabriel: 2:47 AM: Still sore about that, aren't you? It wasn't that big of a deal._   
**  
_Castiel: 2:47 AM: There was a used condom under my pillow! That's disgusting.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 2:47 AM: Lmao. Alright, Nancy, no sex in your bed. But the floor's an option, right? ;)_   
**  
_Castiel: 2:47 AM: I want to smack you right now. As long as you clean up after yourself. You can shampoo the carpet if you get bodily fluids on it.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 2:48 AM: Fair enough. Okay, Cassie. I'm hittin the hay. You outta do the same. You seeing lover boy tomorrow?_   
**  
_Castiel: 2:48 AM: Yes, I think so. :D Maybe. We might just text. I'll let you know. Anyways, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, Gabriel. :)  
_  
**Gabriel: 2:49 AM: Night, Cassie. See you in the morning. :)**   
  


When Castiel woke up Lucifer had shuffled against him in his sleep and was currently pressed up against Castiel's chest. He smiles fondly at his older brother but extricates himself from the bed to go take a shower and get ready for the day. He sends out a good morning text to Dean and hops in. When he's finished, his phone has messages waiting for him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe What'dja think?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirting and sexual innuendo anyone? Kinky Cas makes my heart go pitter-pat.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Gabe's kinky too. He also really, REALLY likes to overshare. Lol.

  
_Castiel: 7:13 AM: Good morning, Dean. I hope you slept well! :D  
_  
**Dean: 7:24 AM: Morning huggy bear. :) I did. How'd you sleep?  
**  
**Dean: 7:28 AM: Yesterday was awesome. Care for a repeat anytime soon?  
**  
_Castiel: 7:31 AM: I slept well minus a brief interruption. I would love a repeat. Did you have something in mind for wooing me? ;) Huggy bear? :0  
_  
**Dean: 7:32 AM: I do have something in mind. And yeah. Huggy bear... You don't know what that's from, do you?  
**  
_Castiel: 7:33 AM: I didn't know it was from anything. I just thought you were horribly bad at pet names. ;)  
_  
**Dean: 7:33 AM: Lol. I probably am. Who knows? I bet you're the type of person to say honey and sweetie and stuff like that aren't you?  
**  
_Castiel: 7:34 AM: In the right context... possibly.  
_  
**Dean: 7:34 AM: What kind of context??  
**  
_Castiel: 7:34 AM: That's for me to know and for you to think about. ;)  
_  
**Dean: 7:35 AM: You're a cruel person, Cas. I gotta give it to you.  
**  
_Castiel: 7:35 AM: I have to keep you on your toes. Otherwise, what fun would this be?  
_  
**Dean: 7:36 AM: Oh, I think it'd be plenty of fun regardless. ;)  
**  
**Dean: 7:36 AM: So... would it be okay if I took you out today?  
**  
_Castiel: 7:37 AM: Is this the part of the story where I say yes then you show up and throw me in your trunk and drive me to your secret underground compound to torture then murder me?  
_  
**Dean: 7:37 AM: Who told you about my plans?! I'm going to have to kill the leak now.  
**  
_Castiel: 7:37 AM: I'm sorry? But since you're going to murder me, I think I'll decline a date today. ;)  
_  
**Dean: 7:38 AM: And if I promise not to murder you?  
**  
_Castiel: 7:38 AM: Or throw me in your trunk?  
_  
**Dean: 7:39 AM: *Sigh. Or throw you in the trunk. You can ride shotgun, I promise. :)  
**  
_Castiel: 7:39 AM: Play your cards right and I might end up riding something else. ;)  
_  
**Dean: 7:39 AM: Holy shit, Cas. Would it be bad manners to say yes please?  
**  
_Castiel: 7:40 AM: Probably, but I'll forgive you this time. ;)  
_  
_Castiel: 7:40 AM: I'd love to go out today. Just tell me when to be ready and what to wear and you can come torture me.  
_  
**Dean: 7:41 AM: I thought we decided on no torture??? Mixed signals, Cas! Do you wanna be murdered or not? Just give it to me straight.  
**  
_Castiel: 7:41 AM: We agreed no throwing me in the trunk, and no murdering. I wouldn't object to a little torture of the right variety. ;)  
_  
**Dean: 7:41 AM: Kinky bastard. I love it. Damn... Stupid pants.  
**  
_Castiel: 7:42 AM: If your situation is what I think it is, I think the phrase you're looking for is "stupid dick."  
_  
**Dean: 7:42 AM: Lol. :) Can I pick you up at three or so?  
**  
_Castiel: 7:42 AM: You can pick me up anytime, Dean. I like a little manhandling. ;)  
_  
**Dean: 7:42 AM: Oh my god! You're terrible. Also awesome. Holy crap.  
**  
_Castiel: 7:43 AM: You're fun to tease. But yes, you can pick me up at three. Dress code?  
_  
**Dean: 7:43 AM: Comfortable for walking. Just chill. I'll probably be in jeans and a t-shirt if that helps.  
**  
_Castiel: 7:43 AM: I'll see you at three, Dean. I'm looking forward to it. Have fun with your situation "downstairs" :D_  
  
**Dean: 7:44 AM: Asshole. :) I'll ttyl**

  
  
~Later~

  
  
_Castiel: 11:36 AM: Are you and Lucifer okay?  
_  
**_Gabriel: 11:39 AM: I'm going to have to rent that shampooer for your carpet. Sorry, Cassie. ;)_  
**  
_Castiel: 11:39 AM: Dick. I'm glad you guys made up. Please stop being stupid.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 11:39 AM: No promises. But I'll try. Nothing's worth losing him over._  
**  
_Castiel: 11:40 AM: Have you told him that? :)  
_  
**_Gabriel: 11:40 AM: Yeah, he did. Thanks for letting me stay last night, Cas. And for talking to Gabriel. We owe you one._  
**  
_Castiel: 11:40 AM: You don't owe me anything. I'm happy to help. I'm happy to see you two together.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 11:41 AM: We still owe you so shut it, Cassie. You're too good for us, you know that? We ought to give you a raise._  
**  
_Castiel: 11:42 AM: Haha. *rolls eyes. Oh! You know what, I need some advice.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 11:42 AM: Is this about your delicious deaf boy toy?_  
**  
_Castiel: 11:42 AM: You know it's rude to call him that. Being deaf does not define him.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 11:43 AM: Sorry, you're right. Alright, so what's up? Is it about DEAN? (See? I can be good.)_  
**  
_Castiel: 11:43 AM: Yes. We're going on our first date today. I'm nervous.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 11:43 AM: Remember, always safe sex. Don't let that asshole drill yours without protection. Actually... you know what, I don't wanna know who's pitching and catching. But condoms. And lube! Flavored is better! ;) Cherry's a personal fave. Lucy likes chocolate._  
**  
_Castiel: 11:44 AM: I don't understand how we come from the same family. Also, I do not need to know your preferences on flavored lubricant. I can happily live the rest of my existence without that knowledge, thank you.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 11:44 AM: Ahh, come on Cas! Don't be a debbie downer! You're going on your first date with Prince Charming. Your happily ever after is upon you!_  
**  
**_Gabriel: 11:45 AM: Luc here. Just be you, Cas. Don't change for him. Be yourself, and enjoy yourself. Act on impulses and have fun. Don't let him run the conversation. You still have a voice, brother. Use it._  
**  
_Castiel: 11:46 AM: Thank you, Lucifer. That means more than you know. Thank you both. I'm going to text him now and try to see what our plans are.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 11:46 AM: Just text me every now and then so I know you haven't been raped and mugged, k Cassie?_  
**  
_Castiel: 11:47 AM: Thank you for that lovely image. I will text you. Dick.  
_  
**_Gabriel: 11:47 AM: You know you love me!_  
**  
_Castiel: 11:47 AM: Questionable.  
_  
_Gabriel: 11:47 AM: :P_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter for y'all. :( I'm sorry. I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> P.S. 6/11/18 - I only just noticed that sounds like I'm abandoning it, lol. I'm not. More chapters to come, promise. :)

~~~~~~

  
_Castiel: 11:48 AM: What're you up to?  
_  
**Dean: 11:49 AM: Planning stuff. ;)  
**  
_Castiel: 11:49 AM: About our date?  
_  
**Dean: 11:49 AM: Maybe...  
**  
_Castiel: 11:49 AM: What are we doing?  
_  
**Dean: 11:50 AM: It's a surprise.  
**  
_Castiel: 11:50 AM: Surprises are irritating.  
_  
**Dean: 11:50 AM: You seemed to take me being a deaf okay. And that was a hell of a surprise. I'm sure you'll handle this just fine.  
**  
_Castiel: 11:51 AM: *rolls eyes*  
_  
**Dean: 11:51 AM: *laughs*  
**  
**Dean: 11:51 AM: If it counts for anything, I'm pretty sure you'll like it. :)  
**  
_Castiel: 11:52 AM: I think I'd be happy on a date with you even if you took us on a tour of a dumpster.  
_  
**Dean: 11:53 AM: *second date set. Totally dumpster diving**.  
  
_Castiel: 11:53 AM: I changed my mind. Please, I don't want to swim in garbage. I would dump you for that. Pun intended.  
_  
**Dean: 11:53 AM: Ouch. Harsh. I see how it is.  
**  
_Castiel: 11:54 AM: Good. Glad we cleared that up.  
_  
**Dean: 11:54 AM: Lol. Remember, just wear comfortable clothes. K? Don't go trying to be fancy or something.  
**  
_Castiel: 11:54 AM: Noted. I take it we're not going to a restaurant?  
_  
**Dean: 11:54 AM: I reveal nothing of my secret plans. :D  
**  
_Castiel: 11:55 AM: *sigh* Alright. I'll stop asking. I can't wait to see you.  
_  
**Dean: 11:55 AM: Me either. It's kinda killing me, actually.  
**  
**Dean: 11:55 AM: I miss you.  
**  
_Castiel: 11:56 AM: I miss you too. I'm glad your brother messed up your contacts and you texted the wrong number. :)  
_  
**Dean: 11:56 AM: Me too, Cas. Me too. :D I'll see you later, okay? I got some stuff to do. I can't wait to see you. Plz don't freak out, k? It'll be cool.**  
  
_Castiel: 11:56 AM: I'm worried now, lol. But okay. I'll try not to "freak out." See you later, Dean. :)_

~Later~  


  
It's quickly approaching three o'clock and Castiel's a little nervous but he's really excited. He's going casual with a blue Henley and stonewashed jeans. On his way through the cafe, everybody throws him advice, most very unuseful.

  
Gabriel, "Don't forget the condoms! And the flavored lube! Remember, don't be a fool, wrap your tool! Or wrap his tool! It doesn't matter. Wrap both your tools!"

  
Lucifer, "Remember your voice. Have fun!"

  
Hannah, "Don't let him take advantage of you, Castiel. Be yourself."

  
Anna, "Have fun, Cas! Tell him we said hi! I expect details when you get back!"

  
Joshua, "I hope you have a good time on your date."

  
Samandriel, "Don't be shy! Live a little, Cas. We're eagerly waiting for results."

  
Castiel sighs lightly at his sibling's antics. They mean well, mostly. They are amusing, at least. Castiel meets Dean out at the curb since he's been waiting for him in the cafe. He climbs into the idling Impala and flashes Dean a big smile and then they're off on their first date.

  
  
~Later~

  
  
_Castiel: 10:37 PM: Today was amazing, Dean. A picnic in the park was a perfect idea. Much better than a "fancy-ass restaurant" as you put it. :)  
_  
_Castiel: 10:37 PM: I had a great time. Next date, it's my turn. Assuming you want to go out again, anyway.  
_  
**Dean: 10:43 PM: Of course I want to go out again. And it was way better than a fancy-ass restaurant. I'm glad you liked it. I had a blast. And you know, we can hang out without it being a date. We're like best friends, man. I mean, just so you know. :)  
**  
_Castiel: 10:44 PM: That's an excellent idea. In that case, our next "date" might involve my couch, some Netflix, and pizza.  
_  
_Castiel: 10:44 PM: Get your mind out of the gutter, Dean. ;) Plenty of time for that later.  
_  
**Dean: 10:45 PM: You know me too well.  
**  
_Castiel: 10:45 PM: Quit pouting. It's adorable, but I can't see it.  
_  
**_Dean: 10:45 PM: Video Attached: Adorable?_   
  
  
**  
_Castiel: 10:46 PM: Okay. Keep pouting. Definitely adorable. :)  
_  
**Dean: 10:47 PM: You're so easy, lol. I like it. ;)  
**  
_Castiel: 10:47 PM: Of course you do. You wouldn't be Dean Winchester if you didn't. ;)  
_  
**Dean: 10:48 PM: Yeah yeah yeah. *rolls eyes  
**  
_Castiel: 10:49 PM: I actually have to sleep tonight because I have work tomorrow. And I know I'm going to get ambushed by my siblings for information about you. If they are not satisfied you may or may not meet your demise by angry twins tickling you to death to find out all your secrets. I need to well rested for that. ;)  
_  
**Dean: 10: 49 PM: Wouldn't I need to be the one that's well rested? ;) Lol. Okay. Sleep good, Cas. I'll tty tomorrow. Today was great. <3  
**  
_Castiel: 10:51 PM: As I live and breathe, Dean Winchester using a heart emoji?! *shocked gasp*  
_  
_Castiel: 10:51 PM: You sleep well too. Dream of me. :)_  
  
**Dean: 10:52 PM: Always do. :) Night Cas. <3 ....... :P**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad I gypped you on the first date. This is primarily a text fic, and I like writing like that. The first date woulda been fluff, and not that I mind fluff, lol, CUZ I LOVE IT, I just wanted to move it forward a lil bit. If it makes you feel any better, I'll probably write a timestamp for this that is their first date. Ya know. Eventually. *sigh. This was supposed to be a one-shot. What happened? Lol. I love this verse though, holy crap. It's awesome. In my opinion. I love it, lol. You don't have to. (Please do?) Lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> Guys, I have no idea when I'll be updating again. My life is chaos. If you wanna keep reading this, I would suggest that you subscribe so you know when I post. I wish I could post on a regular schedule for y'all, but my current situation doesn't allow for that. Silver lining though? When I come back I spam y'all with chapters, so that's kinda cool. Love y'all for reading! Stay posted! <3


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but hey... Pssst... Guess what I did? I Dean POV'D. I also, ahem, didn't gypp you their first date. Love me yet?
> 
> P.S. Love y'all for reading! Also, my keyboard's jacked so I'm having to insert some letters manually with a touchscreen keyboard. If you see any missing one that either me or Grammarly missed lemme know and I'll fix it. Love y'all. Enjoy!!

 

His wristwatch buzzes against his pulse point telling him he has a text message. The software is extremely useful. Dean unlocks his phone and looks down at it, smiling  
at the message.

  
_Castiel: 11:56 AM: I'm worried now, lol. But okay. I'll try not to "freak out." See you later, Dean. :)_

  
Cas makes him smile all the time. Sammy noticed forever ago and now teases him consistently. Not that Dean minds too much. It's nice to have someone in his life. He frikken adores Cas, and he doesn't even care that that makes him sound like Julia Roberts. He just does. He's nervous about today but that's alright. If the date wasn't important he wouldn't be nervous. He can hardly believe that he actually gets to take Cas on a date. This whole thing has been nuts. Cas ending up being mute, and him being deaf. He's still a little in shock that Cas was that cool with it. If anything he just looked happy that Dean understood sign language. His watch buzzes again and pulls him out of his thoughts. It's Sam.

  
_Bitchface: 12:04 PM: Hey you have a date tonight, right?_   
  
**Dean: 12:04 PM: Why?  
**  
_ Bitchface: 12:04 PM: Just wanted to make sure you don't screw it up. Cas makes you happier than I've ever seen you. I wanted to say good luck.   
_  
**Dean: 12:05 PM: Wow. I'm touched, Sammy. Are we gonna braid each other's hair now?  
**  
**Dean: 12:05 PM: Nah. Thanks, bro. I'm not gonna fuck it up with Cas. He's too good for that.  
**  
_Bitchface: 12:05 PM: Yeah, he is. I'm happy for you, Dean._   
  
**Dean: 12:05 PM: Me too. :P  
**  
_Bitchface: 12:06 PM: Text me later when you're done with it and let me know how it went!_   
  
**Dean: 12:07 PM: Yeah yeah bitch, I got it. Your mother hen is showing.  
**  
Bitchface: 12:07 PM: Shut up, jerk.   
  
**Dean: 12:07 PM: :P**

  
Dean smirks to himself and gets up from where he sat down on his bed to text Sammy. He needs to go take a shower so he can get ready. He hopes he doesn't fuck this  
up.

  
**~2:50 PM~**

  
Dean casts a glance down at his watch, noting the time with some trepidation but a lot of excitement. He gets to take Cas on a date. He can barely frikken believe it. He pulls at his t-shirt a little and looks down at himself. He's casual. Just in some of his favorite dark jeans and his forest green t-shirt. He considered putting a flannel on over it because the layers make him more comfortable but the weather's really not right for that. So it seems like he's sticking with that and his boots and he's going to have to call it good. Dean walks over to his dresser and snags his keys off it and heads for the door. He gives himself a final glance in the mirror on his way out and is pleased with what he sees. He's ready.  
  
He wasn't ready. Fuck, Cas is gorgeous. His hair is mussed all to hell and it's obvious that Cas attempted to style it and gave up. Pair that with bright blue eyes a breathtaking smile and some tight jeans Cas looks like perfection wrapped up in sugar that Dean just wants to lick off. **Mind. Out. Of. The. Gutter.** Cas walks over to the idling Impala with a cool, composed look but Dean can tell he's excited. Good. It's not like they're doing anything dramatic, but it's going to (hopefully) be fun. Cas slides into the front seat and Dean flashes him a grin. This is going to be interesting. They don't really talk as they drive to the park. It'd be a little hard to, really. But for once, Dean enjoys the silence of just being with another person. It's been years since that happened. Cas seems happy and he's running his hands over the dash, examining the dials and knobs on the radio. When Dean feels the vibrations in his hands from music he looks over at Cas with an eyebrow raised. He grins back and pulls out his phone to type something. When they pull up to the red light Dean looks over at the note and laughs.  
  
_'I'm not sure if this is a dealbreaker or not but I found a tape that had Bon Jovi on it so I'm listening to that. This is oddly bass heavy?'  
_  
Dean has to pull away from the red light before he can explain why but that'll just give them something to talk about later anyway. He likes the way Cas's eyes light up when Dean pulls into the parking lot for the public park and trails their city keeps. It's a popular place for couples and families. Ducks nest in the ponds and travel by the streams that crisscross all through the park. Dean likes it. He likes all the trees, and he's hoping Cas will want to walk with him so they can go to Dean's favorite spot. He shuts the engine off and looks over at Cas who is vibrating with excitement. His hands start flying and Dean almost has trouble keeping up.  
  
_'Oh, Dean. This is great! Are we going to be walking around? I love walking here. Can we feed the ducks? Thank you for bringing me here and not some restaurant.'  
_  
Dean laughs and he doesn't bother keeping it silent for others benefit. It's only him and Cas in the car right now. Cas's smile softens into something adoring and his eyes warm at the sound of Dean laugh. He wishes he could hear Cas's voice, but he's doubly fucked on that one. The look on Cas's face is enough though. Cas's hands sign, _'I love when you laugh.'  
_  
Dean smiles and starts signing. ' _Thanks. That actually means a lot. I'll explain later. And yeah, this park is awesome. Way better than some fancy ass restaurant. You want to walk with me? I have_ _something to show you.'  
_  
Cas's eyes light with excitement again and Dean smiles. He gestures for Cas to get out of the car and Dean does the same. He grabs the green and black backpack from the backseat and throws it over his right shoulder casually. He walks around the back of Baby and looks over at Cas who's looking all around. The sun's high and there are thick puffy clouds drifting across the blue sky, and it's pretty much a perfect day. Dean waits until Cas looks back over at him. His eyebrow raises in question of the backpack but Dean just shakes his head and smiles. Then offers his hand in question. He's hoping he doesn't get turned down here. Cas looks down, surprised, but he takes it in his. Dean's butterflies of excitement changes to elephants stomping around in his stomach. He and Cas hold hands as they walk through the park.  
  
They both point out their favorite stuff and silently exclaim over the ducks and the flying V of geese that cross the lake. He's sure that they're a study in silent communication for others to gawk at but he really just doesn't care. He's in his own little world with Cas right now. Dean points up to the mountain looming across the lake and signs _'Eagle.'_ Cas's eyes widen and he mouths, ' _Really?'_  
  
Dean actually catches that word. Cas has done that a couple times as they've been walking and he guesses that he's in the habit of it with his family or something. Dean fervently hopes he can get to that level of familiarity, or beyond it even. In broken patches, Dean tells Cas about the eagles and hiking up to the top of that mountain with his brother when they were teenagers. The trees are so tall up there that it's like being dwarfed in an ancient forest. Dean loved it. He casually directs them around the lake a little ways until he finds his path then looks at Cas in question. He sweeps his hand towards it and Cas's head tilts as he looks at the twisting path, seeming to size it up. The corners of his mouth quirk up and he nods. Dean smiles in relief. This is going to be awesome. He discovered the little path with Sammy years ago and Dean's been coming here ever since. It's crooked and not that well beaten. He's pretty sure he's basically the only person that uses it because he never finds trash or any signs of teenagers trampling around or anything. It's just his place. And he wants to show it to Cas.   
  
They walk for about ten minutes hand in hand as Dean points things out to Cas. A robin's nest, a writing spider that threaded a web between two trees. Just random things. Cas seems to delight in it, thankfully. They reach the copse of trees that they have to walk through and Dean grins. He hopes Cas likes this. He ducks under the branch and steps forward, pulling Cas along as he goes. The look on his face when he stands up tells Dean everything. He looks around too. This place'll never get old to him. They're standing on the edge of a wide field, it looks something like a bowl in design. Almost oval. There's a river running through the trees directly in front of them, barely visible for all the foliage. Dean wishes he could hear it running but he knows Cas can. His favorite part is the flowers, though. They're everywhere.   
  
Wildflowers, all different colors and species are spread across the forest floor in beautiful patches. It looks almost like a multicolor quilt. There are tall pine trees that line the west side, and tall green grass frames them before giving way to the moss and flowers on the ground. There's even honeysuckle on the outskirts of the field. Dean loves the smell. Cas is looking around at the wild splendor with obvious delight and Dean likes that. He seems to take special delight in the bees buzzing all around the flowers.

He gives him a few moments to take it all in before Dean squeezes his hand. That's been part of their silent communication. When they want the other's attention or have something to show them, they squeeze the other's hand. It's effective, for all intents and purposes. Cas looks over at him with a wide smile. Dean turns his head and points forward at the river. Cas nods and they start walking across the field, being careful as they can to not trample the flowers. Dean pulls him through the trees and they emerge into the dark, green cavern of trees. It's darker here since the mountain slopes up and the trees block the sunlight. There are laurels and ferns all over the place, and the dark, rich earth smells like heaven to Dean. The river's flowing right in front of them, about twenty feet away, and the thing Dean wants to show Cas is sitting right over by the water's edge.  
  
Cas is looking around with unabashed curiosity and happiness. It makes Dean smile softly.  
  
He starts walking forward, leading Cas to his creation that not even Sam knows is here. It's nothing dramatic, but Dean loves it all the same. It's a long bench made from elder wood. It's white and varnished so it doesn't wear with the weather. The awesome part about it is that it's carved from a tree trunk, not cut into planks and nailed together. It took him months to complete it. The back is curved and the right edge of it comes up in a spiked spiral, curling back towards the center. The entire bench is carved into wavy lines and designs, random and abstract, sparking the mind to try to find images in them. He'd sanded the entire thing when he was done, making it smooth as a baby's butt and just as soft. He looks over at Cas who is staring at it with his mouth open, probably a little surprised. Dean smirks and lets go of Cas's hand to walk around the bench and put his backpack on the seat. He looks over at Cas, still standing there, and asks, "You alright?" Cas nods slowly.

_'This is beautiful, Dean.'_

Dean nods and signs, _'Thanks.'_     
  
Cas's eyes widen minutely. _'Did you make this?'_   Dean nods and smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly. _'That's_ _amazing.'_  
  
Dean shrugs and smiles, shrugging it off, but enjoying the praise all the same. "You going to come sit down? I've got food." Cas's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he comes over to sit on the bench next to Dean. _'It's beautiful here. How did you find this place?'_ Dean unpacks the bag and explains aloud.  
  
"Me and Sam stumbled on it years ago. We were teenagers. We traveled a lot, and we were always exploring when we got the chance. We found this place and I've been coming back and visiting it ever since. I don't think Sam's been back since we first found it but sometimes I'd be a few states away and just get an urge to come see it, so I did. Sam ended up settling here because he liked the city so much, and I guess I pretty much did too. I ended up finding an elder tree on one of my hikes and it just kind of spoke to me. I made this bench. It took me months to finish. I didn't even know what I was doing. To the best of my knowledge, you and me are the only ones who know it's out here." Dean finishes his little speech and put his backpack on the ground. He has ham sandwiches and pieces of pecan pie in Tupperware dishes, plus some strawberries because, yes Sam, he does actually like those.  
  
'This is great.' Cas says. They dig in, both of them hungry and enjoying each other's company. This has been a great damn date. Dean doesn't want it to end.

 

**~The next day~**

 

 _Castiel: 9:37 AM: You are not going to believe what happened to me this morning. :(  
_  
**Dean: 9:43 AM: What happened? You okay?  
**  
_Castiel: 9:50 AM: My siblings ambushed me just like I said they would. Except they did it while I was sleeping. When I woke up they were all (minus Joshua) sitting all around the edge of my bed staring at me. I almost had a heart attack. They preceded to beat me with pillows when I refused to tell them how many inches you have under the belt, and Anna whacked me with a book when I wouldn't tell her if I kissed you or not. They finally beat the information out of me, so if you get jumped the next time you come by the cafe, remember, its not my fault.  
_  
**Dean: 9:51 AM: I'm sure that'll be a real comfort to me when I'm dead.  
**  
**Dean: 9:51 AM: Lol your siblings are nuts.  
**  
_Castiel: 9:53 AM: Believe me, I know.  
_  
**Dean: 9:55 AM: So any plans today?  
**  
_Castiel: 9:56 AM: Well, I'm working right now. I get off at three today. I believe I'll probably relax and maybe read, nurse my bruises. What about you? Any plans?  
_  
**Dean: 9:56 AM: Nah, not really. Sammy's going nuts over this engagement thing and the ring's burning a hole in his pocket so I figure I'll leave him alone and let him try to grow the balls to propose lol.  
**  
_Castiel: 9:57 AM: That seems wise. Though you could encourage him.  
_  
**Dean: 9:57 AM: I have! Now he just has to nut up and do it. Dean Winchester is not the king of pep talks.  
**  
_Castiel: 9:57 AM: Agreed. So what are your plans for tonight?  
_  
**Dean: 9:58 AM: Not sure yet. Why, you wanna be part of em?  
**  
_Castiel: 9:59 AM: Maybe. :)  
_  
**Dean: 10:00 AM: That could be arranged. So what're we doing, angel?  
**  
_Castiel: 10:01 AM: You'll just have to come over and see. ;) It's only fair.  
_  
**Dean: 10:01 AM: Fair enough, but it still sucks. :(  
**  
_Castiel: 10:03 AM: Does it really? Hmm... I thought you'd be excited. :(  
_  
**Dean: 10:04 AM: I am! Promise!  
**  
_Castiel: 10:04 AM: You're fun to tease, Dean. ;)  
_  
**Dean: 10:05 AM: And you're an asshole.  
**  
_Castiel: 10:05 AM: Occasionally. But you love me anyway. :)  
_  
**Dean: 10:05 AM: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know. Don't get too cocky now. ;)  
**  
_Castiel: 10:05 AM: I won't. ;) ... By myself, anyway.  
_  
**Dean: 10:06 AM: Tease.  
**  
_Castiel: 10:07 AM: Anticipation makes the act that much more enjoyable.  
_  
**Dean: 10:07 AM: Or you just like to torture me.  
**  
_Castiel: 10:07 AM: I thought I was going to be the one being tortured? ;)  
_  
**Dean: 10:08 AM: At this point, I'm open to all options.  
**  
_Castiel: 10:08 AM: I can't wait to explore those options.  
_  
**Dean: 10:08 AM: Me either. :) So I'll see you tonight then?  
**  
**Dean: 10:08 AM: Give me a time and I'm there.  
**  
_Castiel: 10:09 AM: Can you be here at about seven?  
_  
**Dean: 10:09 AM: I'm there. Should I, uh... be prepared?**  
  
_Castiel: 10:09 AM: You should always be prepared, Dean. We never know what may happen. ;)_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like?!?!?


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, but I'm bringing this to a close, but it's not the end! I'll post time stamps, I promise! Drop comments and tell me what you want to see and I'll see what I can do. I love every single person that read this and thank you guys so much for the comments that kept me going. Sorry you had to wait so long for the ending. This is not the real end though. These two have a lot more to live out, I just don't think it's going to be quite as linear as this has been if you know what I mean. ;) Love y'all.
> 
> As always, forgive the environmental and clothing errors in the photos. It's more the faces and emotions I go for, though I do try. I'd say it'd be easier for me to write fics around photos instead of trying to find pics to put into my fics, lol.

  
Castiel's not really nervous. He's excited about hanging out with Dean. He's also too exasperated to be nervous. His siblings are driving him insane. Samandriel had complied to his wishes and agreed to stay in his room for the duration of Dean's visit but the twins are being difficult. 'Please.' He pleads for the fifty-seventh time. Finally, they concede but only with the promise that he tells him everything afterward. Depending on what happens, he'll keep that promise. He's very excited about this.

~Sunday~

  
_Castiel: 9:07 AM: Good morning, Dean._

 _Castiel: 9:08 AM: Image Attached: I miss these. Can you bring them over?_  
  


**Dean: 9:37 AM: Mornin' Cas. Course I can, sweetheart. :)**

_Castiel: 9:39 AM: See you soon then. :)_

~

The next few weeks go similarly. Dean comes over not every day, but very often. He gets integrated enough into the sibling's lives that the regulars start asking about him when they don't see him in there. Sam finally proposes to Jess who didn't even let him finish the speech, she just screamed, "Finally! Yes, you moose!" And that was that. Dean laughed over it, and Castiel smiled at seeing Dean's reaction to his friend's engagement. Gabriel video recorded the entire thing, of course, and swore he was going to show it to every one of their children just to embarrass Sam. Jess had smacked him. Gabriel had given every customer that day a free choice off the dessert menu as celebration. Dean had chosen a piece of pie as a freebie, then had preceded to buy and eat two more, then bought a fourth to take home.

Castiel and Dean grow much closer over those weeks. They're best friends, then they become more than that. They become lovers. It wasn't fast and rough, but gentle and explorative. It was passionate. Castiel reveled in it and was thankful to all that's holy that he was able to hear Dean moan as Castiel bottomed out inside him. It was so beautiful, all those gasped half-words, and whimpers, and pleas. Things continue on that track for several months. They become so in tune with each other that they share conversations within a single look. Gabriel starts referring to them as Laverne and Shirley, which Dean hates, but Castiel secretly thinks is funny. Gabriel buys Lucifer a ring. It's unofficial of course since they can't get married, but it's the sentiment behind it that counts. Castiel can't remember the last time he's seen Lucifer so happy.  
  
Six months later Dean decides he has no choice but to settle down and he buys a house in the city. He said that he can't leave Sam, and he's definitely never letting go of Cas, so that was that. It's a nice little place. Castiel has half of his stuff there, and a half at the apartment since he hasn't officially moved out yet. A year later, Jess is pregnant, and Castiel's started a blog about him and his fiance. It's quite popular, actually, seeing as they both have disabilities that they refuse to let hinder them. Castiel is happy.

  
~

  
_Castiel: 12:47 PM: Are you here yet?_

**Dean: 12:50 PM: You know I am, sweetheart.**

_Castiel: 12:50 PM: I'm just worrying. This is important._

**Dean: 12:51 PM: I know. It's going to be great. Chill out, I can feel you being angsty. ;)**

_Castiel: 12:51 PM: You always know when I am. :)_

_Castiel: 12:51 PM: I'm nervous, Dean._

**Dean: 12:52 PM: Me too. But it's going to be fine. We've planned and talked it to death. There's nothing left to do but to do it.**

_Castiel: 12:52 PM: You make it sound so glamorous._

**Dean: 12:52 PM: It's a gift. Come on, sweetheart. All that's important is that we want to be together. You still want to right?**

_Castiel: 12:53 PM: Of course!_

**Dean: 12:53 PM: Okay then. That's all there is, sweetheart. The rest of it is just useless splooge that you want to hang on the wall of our house for us to stare at fifty**  
**years from now and remember what we looked like when we were young and sexy instead of old and saggy.**

_Castiel: 12:53 PM: You do have such a way with words. You always manage to make me smile, you know that?_

**Dean: 12:54 PM: I do.**

_Castiel: 12:54 PM: I do too._

**Dean: 12:54 PM: Meet me at the altar and tell me that.**

_Castiel: 12:55 PM: It's that time isn't it?_

**Dean: 12:55 PM: It's that time. No backing out?**

_Castiel: 12:55 PM: No backing out. I'm ready to start our life together, Dean._

**Dean: 12:56 PM: 1. Come out here and tell me that, and 2. We already started it, sweetheart. We're just telling the rest of the world you're mine. ;)**

_Castiel: 12:56 PM: And you're mine. I will forever be thankful for Sam and the prank war that led you to me._

**Dean: 12:56 PM: Me too, baby. Me too... Cas?**

_Castiel: 12:57 PM: Yes, Dean?_

**Dean: 12:57 PM: It's time.**

_Castiel: 12:57 PM: It is. Are we ready?_

**Dean: 12:58 PM: Definitely. I can't wait to see you, babe. I know you've gotta be stunning. You always are. ;)**

_Castiel: 12:58 PM: Promise to peel me out of this suit later? ;)_

**Dean: 12:58 PM: Like I'd pass up that opportunity. ;)**

**Dean: 12:58 PM: Sam said they're about to start to playing the march. Put your phone down and get your ass out here!  
**

~  


_Bitchface: 1:07 AM: Image Attached: Multiple: Video File Available: I know you two are probably doing the horizontal tango right now, but here are your pictures. These are not in order, lol. Some of them are from the after party. You guys are really cute together._  
  
_Image 01:_  
  
  
  
_ Image 02: _  
  
  
  
_ Image 03: Jess took a tiny video of you guys doing your speech at the after party. She said it was too cute to miss. Did he kiss your ear or something? *_*_  
  
  
  
_Image 04: How much did you drink? lol_  
  
  
  
_Image 05: There are professional shots, obviously, but these mostly came from mine and Gabe's cameras. Jess edited some of them._  
  
  
  
_ Image 06: _  
  
  
  
_ Image 07: _  
  
  
  
_ Image 08: The way he looks at you, omg._  
  
  
  
_ Image 09: I can't believe that the plaid cake was Cas's idea. _  
  
  
  
_Image 10:  That's super cute._  
  
  
  
_ Image 11:  Holding it on the roof of the bakery was actually a really good idea. It was really nice, Dean._  
  
  
  
_Image 12: What even?_  
  
  
  
_Image 13: Is he ever serious?_  
  
  
  
_ Image 14: Did you seriously call him Mandy the whole time?_  
  
  
  
_Image 15: Anna, right? This one is Anna._  
  
  
  
_Image 16: And this is Hannah... I think. Cas has too many siblings._  
  
  
  
_Image 17:_  
  
  
  
_Image 18: Let the beast be brought forth!_  
  
_Image 19: I don't even know. I drank too much? Jess thought it was hilarious._  
  
  
  
_Image 20: Their speech was hilarious. :D_

   
  
_Image 21:_  
  
  
  
_Image 22: She's beautiful!_  
  
  
  
_Image 23: You guys look so happy._  
  
  
  
_Image 24: Is Bobby seriously wearing Benny's hat?  
  
  
  
Image 25: Him and Jody are doing really good, you know? They adopted Alex.  
  
  
  
Image 26:   
  
  
_  
 _Image 27:  I think Lucifer is a fitting name for him. He looks evil._  
  
  
  
_Bitchface: 1:09 AM: We've got a lot more, but those are some of the best ones. I'm really happy for you guys._  
  
**Dean: 1:09 AM: I love you and all tht butif you don't stop amking my phone gooff while me and Cas ar doing the you know I'm literally going to come hrt yu. Im not plying.**  
  
_Bitchface: 1:10 AM: Love you too, Dean. Enjoy the you know. :)  
  
  
_ ~ __  
  
  
 **Dean: 2:00 PM: I did!**  
  


__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank every single one of you for your patience and support! <3
> 
> And I hope you like my fluff fic since that's pretty much what this whole thing is. If you do have a specific request for these two, drop a comment and tell me and I'll see if I can't cook it up at some point. 
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
